


a year's worth of hoodies

by dotaeverse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Deep kisses, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, corny taeyong, dotae, is this fluff?, not smut sorry, side JohnJae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotaeverse/pseuds/dotaeverse
Summary: The bed is filled with more pillows for one person. Ever since Doyoung has slept there, the bed has never been the same. Truly, distance has made his heart grow fonder.





	a year's worth of hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at giving titles... but i want to contribute to the drought that is dotae

Taeyong has never been this excited and anxious in his life. Not when he competed on a regional dance competition. Not even when he first held his nephew. Just by thinking about it makes his stomach do a double flip as if he's about to be judged by a god.  
  
Doyoung's arriving tomorrow. His mind is in all states of crazy that he feels like jumping off the window is the only thing that'll calm him. He breathes in. Funny how the thought of Doyoung simultaneously brings him storm and tranquility.  
  
He opens the oven, blanketing the room with the scent of carrot cake that he baked for hours. _His favorite_. Taeyong kept it as a secret from him, but he's been learning baking for months now. Taeyong carefully decorates it with icing, not letting a detail mess up. He can't let anything go out of plan when he hasn't seen Doyoung for a year. In fact he has been planning this surprise for weeks, meticulous on every feature and details. He carried the cake into the refrigerator like handling a fragile baby. This cake certainly is his best work yet.

Throughout the year, their relationship has been living off on messages, calls, and weekly video chats. Taeyong would send him photos of himself and his lunch during his work’s lunch breaks, knowing that Doyoung is sleeping in his dorm. Then Doyoung would send rants about how his professor is so old and speaks so quietly that he pinches himself to stay awake in his classes, while Taeyong sleeps tiredly in his unit.

Sometimes Doyoung would wake up extra early to have breakfast and catch Taeyong having his dinner, so thru a little phone screen, they’d eat together. Sometimes while on his bus to work, Taeyong would catch Doyoung reviewing his lessons on a midnight, and so they’d both leave the screen on, without really talking, just Taeyong watching him read silently. And his energy for the day would be filled, and Doyoung would perfect his exam, because he knew that his charm was watching over.

It’s difficult to catch each other when they’re living on the opposite sides of the world, but if Taeyong needs to stay up a little later at night to see Doyoung even just on screen, he wouldn’t mind.  
  
He checks himself in the mirror while calculating how much time he has left. Not to be over the top, but Taeyong decided for a haircut yesterday. _Knowing Dons, even without him really seeing me, he’d notice._  
  
He remembers how Doyoung had always complained whenever Taeyong's bangs goes beyond his brows. Out of nowhere, he would blow Taeyong's face which would make Taeyong’s bangs fly away, and he would look at him with furrowed brows and a subtle pout. "Get a haircut already, I can't see your eyes!" Doyoung would laugh at Taeyong's silly expression, and Taeyong's heart would jump with the thought of Doyoung admiring his eyes, but Taeyong knows for a fact that not even his would compare to how Doyoung's are crystal balls holding the most precious jewels.  
  
He searches for the string of photographs to tie unto balloons. Taeyong certainly isn't the creative type, that's why he had the help of Johnny for ideas. For him, Johnny is the genius in romance that he's only relied on him for help to make the surprise come to life.  
  
One of the photographs is their photo with Taeyong's family. The time when his sister gave birth, and Taeyong brought over Doyoung for the first time.

\--  
  
Every living soul who knows Doyoung also knows that his confidence is over the roof, calm even in the midst of pressure. But not that time. Not that time when Doyoung was shaking outside the hospital room. Doyoung didn't know that it would take him meeting the family of the love of his life to feel nervous for the first time. This was worse than when he was about to open his letter to determine if he qualified to study abroad. Not even when he had to tell Taeyong that he got in and would have to leave.  
  
Outside the hospital room, for the first time, it's Taeyong who calms Doyoung down. Taeyong never had an opportunity presented, except for that moment. He knows that Doyoung's never been conscious with how others see him, except for that moment.  
  
"Dons, they love you," Taeyong softly assures him, as he held his trembling hand. He looks him straight in the eye, "I'm the happiest when I'm with you, and you know how it's evident even thru our calls, they call me an idiot for smiling like a madman," Taeyong reminds him, chuckling to lighten the mood.  
  
Doyoung flashes a small smile, sending relief on Taeyong. "Besides, I'm the best you've had, what more could they ask?" Doyoung half-jokingly said, mostly to assure himself. Doyoung never fails to amuse Taeyong who was smiling from ear to ear. "That's my baby," Taeyong claims proudly, as he plants a kiss on Doyoung's forehead. They entered the room, hands together, while Taeyong tightens his hold assuringly. 

Within Doyoung's unrelenting facade is a heart that skips for Taeyong's slightest affection.

\--

With the most care, Taeyong pins the string of photos into the each helium balloon. Almost halfway there, pumping balloons tires his arms. Johnny's supposed to come over and help, but Taeyong couldn't wait. He feels like he had done a great job, and finally earns confidence with himself. 

Taeyong's not a fan of cliches. But surprisingly, Doyoung is. This is one of Doyoung's traits that Taeyong finds interesting-- no one would've guessed that in their relationship, it's Doyoung who cries over romantic movies-- and Taeyong blurbs about this nonstop. Especially during the past months, that he has a hollow to fill in. From his friends, it's Johnny who tolerates Taeyong's Doyoung talks, which is one of the reasons why Johnny is Taeyong's most reliable confidant, too.

He splatters the yellow rose petals unto the floor, to make the scene more romantic. Proudly, this is Taeyong's own idea- but also with Johnny's approval. He didn't want his surprise to be too corny, but Johnny guarantees him that Doyoung wouldn't find anything he does as _too_ corny. _Just corny,_ Doyoung would say.

\--

**To: Doie**

**hope you're having a comfortable flight, ~~i miss you terribly :(~~ don't miss me too much, you're seeing me tomorrow! :P **

Taeyong hits send, knowing that Doyoung is up in the skies and probably won't see the message until tomorrow. _He must've been sleeping in the plane, or rewatching Before Sunset for the nth time._ Just the thought of Doyoung crying pathetically in a plane makes him smile. _Dork_.

He also phones Johnny, who also promised to bring over the bottles of wine. "Taeyong! Sorry I was taking a bath," it took him a second call to pick up. Taeyong laughs, with the thought that Jaehyun must've been at his place. "No worries, but what time are you coming over?" 

"Oh! I'd be there soon, I'm going in a couple of minutes," Johnny says, but Taeyong's really not in a hurry. "Hey it's fine, you can head over later, I'm actually doing good by myself," in fact, he's enjoying decorating in his own. "And I know you're busy with Jaehyun," Taeyong adds, which caused Johnny to laugh out loud. "Okay, I'll see you later," Johnny hangs up. 

__

Taeyong finishes up with the yellow balloons. It now covers the small living room's ceiling, vibing with the rose petals on the floor. Actually, the whole condo unit would be a surprise for Doyoung, even without the set up. Taeyong has rearranged the unit throughout the year, some times because it irks him, some times out of boredom. Their pictures together that used to sit next to the photos of his family and friends on the shelves are now hanged on the walls. His kitchen is filled with baking sets as he plans on baking weekly, especially now that Doyoung is coming back. 

Even the bedroom is drastically different. Where it used to have a single cabinet now stands another one, only specifically for Doyoung's clothes. Inside the cabinet lies Doyoung's old sweaters, socks, and all the new clothes Taeyong bought for him.

He knows Doyoung isn't fond of him spending so much for him, but what could Taeyong do? He shops to fill out his longing for him that's disguised by boredom. 

The bed is filled with more pillows for one person. Ever since Doyoung has slept there, the bed has never been the same. A month of sleeping next to him, and Doyoung leaving afterwards, made the bed much bigger than it seems. So Taeyong filled it with pillows that he doesn’t actually use but slept next to in a year. Now he’s happily restoring them into the cabinet.

By the window are the silly stuff he left in Taeyong's flat, like the cactus he very strictly said Taeyong should keep alive until he returns. He did, and also added a little bow on the small pot. At this point you'd think they're married. The unit that used to feel empty now feels much more like a home.

He even bought a larger television in the bedroom as he knows Doyoung loves to binge watch. He recalls lying on the bed with him watching a romcom they've already seen twice. That was during the month that they've decided to live together, before Doyoung left to study abroad.

__

It's Taeyong's day off from work, and Doyoung is a jobless money-spender for a month now. They spent the day with one of the last dates they'll have for a long time. It's like the ones you see in movies: they went bowling for hours, with Doyoung laughing at how bad Taeyong is at playing, only for him to get beaten by the same horrible player in the end. Taeyong laughs at the shock on Doyoung's face, and says, "I just realized that this is one of the few things I do better than you," and it's Doyoung's turn to laugh, because he agrees.

Taeyong also bought him a new pair of shoes, which Doyoung firmly fought against but also lost, because Taeyong insisted more sternly. It’s the pair of sneakers that Doyoung would wear almost daily to his university, would brush methodically, and would take care of much more specially than the other pairs he has.

At night they lay in bed together in Taeyong's place, like how they did for the last month. They've decided to live together before Doyoung studies for his masters abroad. "So what are we watching tonight?" Taeyong asks, allowing Doyoung to pick a movie this time, because if it were up to him, they wouldn't be watching Sleepless in Seattle again. Doyoung shows a meaningful grin. Taeyong, faked annoyed, sets up the television before comfortably tucking himself next to Doyoung.

Doyoung puts his arm around Taeyong's waist, while Taeyong has his arm serving its purpose as Doyoung's pillow. Doyoung knows, just like all the other nights, that he really won't be watching. Instead, he's savoring the moment, feeling how great it is to have Taeyong physically next to him. "You're just staring at me," Taeyong points out, as he looked back at him.

Doyoung smiles, "I'm aware," he says as he moves closer, as if there's still space left between them. "You know, I have to admit, I'm actually enjoying your movie choices," Taeyong says, and Doyoung flicked his ear and laughed, "You don't have to lie, idiot," and Taeyong laughed harder. "You can go back to finishing Breaking Bad when I'm gone," Doyoung says, faking bitterness. "But I'd really rather watch this!" Taeyong exclaims, and in his words are no lies. He wouldn't mind if it means he can still have Doyoung in bed, next to him.

Taeyong puts his arm around Doyoung, practically now hugging him, and faces him. "I'll miss you," he trails off and kisses his forehead, "and you," and he plants a kiss on his nose, "and both of you," he kisses both Doyoung's soft cheeks, "and your retainered teeth," Taeyong teases as he sweetly kiss his lips. Doyoung pulls Taeyong's head, and kisses him harder,longer, trying to paint this image in his head and bring it with him, knowing he won’t have this for a year.

The movie ends and Taeyong fell asleep. Doyoung stares at his beau as if he still hasn't memorized Taeyong's every nook and cranny. It's already a known fact but Taeyong is good-looking, and it still mesmerizes him on a daily basis. He specifically loves Taeyong's small scar near his eye, a shape he'd never forget. He kisses Taeyong's cheek for a last time, before snuggling his head unto Taeyong's neck. Doyoung doesn't mind rewatching Sleepless in Seattle just to finally understand its story.

\--

On nights that Doyoung misses home terribly, and on the verge of a breakdown out of longing and exhaustion, he would fit himself into one of Taeyong’s hoodies. Nothing comforts him better than Taeyong’s natural scent that’s already vaguely imprinted on the hoodie. At some time he would even wear the hoodie outside to meet his friends, but very carefully not to stain it with any dirt. He never washes them because it would wash out his scent. Thankfully, Doyoung is very careful and Taeyong’s scent is so strong that it still lingers after a year.

Sometimes, Taeyong too would be too busy at work. But never had a day passed without messages from him, and this has always been Doyoung’s assurance. He has completely trusted himself to that man, and knows that he did the right decision.

__

Taeyong has neatly cleaned everything, as expected. Even the pile of the new dvds that he still hasn't watched- of course because he'd watch them with Doyoung- are spotless. The doorbell rings. Taeyong checks outside It's already evening when Johnny arrived. Taeyong opens the door and Johnny greets, "Wow, it seems like you don't need my help anymore," as Johnny was actually impressed by his work. The dim lighting in the room complements the whole set up too.

"It actually took me a whole day," Taeyong explains. "Well, that's not bad, for your standards," Johnny praises and laughs as he places the bottle of wines on the table. 

"That's a lot of bottles," Taeyong commented. Johnny has brought a whole case of it, and a bucket of ice. "Well no shit Taeyong, you won't be the only one here to surprise Doyoung," Johnny replies.

"Really? I thought they're going to be busy," Taeyong recalls asking Taeil if he could pick up Doyoung from the airport with him. "Not too busy for Doyoung's arrival," Johnny winked. Taeyong shrugs as he helps Johnny set up the table and puts the ice in the freezer. "Hey Taeyong, leave the ice here," Johnny asks. "But it would melt," Taeyong says confusingly, as the surprise wouldn't happen until tomorrow. 

"I'm drinking some tonight though, you know, wine tasting," Johnny declares. Taeyong let him be, and actually would like to drink some, too, to relieve his anxiety. "But aren't you already done here? Your place already looks perfect," Johnny was right as the room looks like it doesn't need any works further. 

But actually Taeyong was just anxious. As much as he thinks the work's already nice, he's still bothered if it's too much or if something's still missing. "You think so?" Taeyong asks, "I don't know, maybe I should add candles too?"

Johnny laughs it off, "Taeyong, don't let your stress let you burn your building down, besides it's already perfect, I promise." Johnny assures him like a child. Taeyong would have to agree that he needs to chill. Everything would be in place. He would pick up Doyoung tomorrow in the airport, drive him at his own parents’s home, and bring him here…

“Hey, I’d use your washroom for a bit,” Johnny tells him. “Also Jaehyun’s coming over too, I think with Taeil and Yuta too, they’ve brought pizza,” Taeyong was actually glad to hear this. It’s been a while since all of them has gotten together. “You know you’d have to relax for a bit too,” and Taeyong smiles. “You’re right.”

Taeyong sits on the counter and pours himself a glass of wine. He hasn’t drank much over the months, and has only gotten drunk only thrice during the year. Thrice.

The doorbell rings. Taeyong was about to open it when Johnny asked to do it. “You know, why don’t you just bring out the cake you made? They need to see how much you’ve improved!” Johnny requested, and Taeyong knows he’s right. He’s actually a bit excited to let the gang know that he’s been baking.

He was bringing the cake outside of the refrigerator when the door opened, and a loud noise of a crowd came in. He smiles, _they’re here_.

\--

Inside he saw Taeil, Yuta, and Jaehyun, all holding different fastfood goods—softdrinks, burgers, and a bunch of fries. “A cake!” Yuta exclaimed, ready to dig into the pastry that Taeyong quickly placed away. “Not for you, Yuta,” Taeyong warns and adds proudly, “Actually I baked this!”

Jaehyun was the first to comment, “I know, Johnny told me,” Johnny laughs and says, “I couldn’t hide it from him.”

“Well we all know that it’s for Doyoung, but when are you going to bake for us, hyung!” Yuta whines and everyone agreed.

“Also Taeyong you did this by yourself?” Taeil asks in awe, pointing at the decorated living room. “Yes, and it took him a whole day,” Johnny adds and everyone laughed. Taeil has also observed the photos on the shelves, “Wow, didn’t know you were this sentimental Taeyong,” referring to their group photo during the college days.

“I always was, you just hadn’t cared enough, dumbass,” Taeyong retorts. He actually also missed them too. “But where’s the pizza? Johnny said you’d be bringing some, I’m already hungry,” Taeyong complains, and it’s probably because he hadn’t eaten all day because he was too busy decorating and worrying.

“We just asked for it to be delivered, they said it would take half an hour to do, but we couldn’t wait to see you,” Yuta teased while devouring a burger. The site of the whole group being complete tomorrow for Doyoung’s arrival makes Taeyong’s heart swell. He knows Doyoung missed them too, as they sometimes casually talk about them on the phone.

Everyone was already enjoying the meal, and Taeyong decided for a burger too. “By this rate we’d all be too full for a pizza,” Taeyong commented. “Well, not you Taeyong,” Taeil remarked, earning agreement from the others. Well, Taeyong also agrees.

As if by cue, the doorbell buzzed. “Well there’s your pizza Taeyong,” Taeyong got his wallet and announced that he’s paying for it, just because he was too happy that everyone’s here.

He opened the door and searched for bills in his wallet that actually contains more photos than bills. He handed over the money, more focused on counting it, and managed a ‘thank you’ when the delivery man went straight inside, placed the box on the table, and only then did Taeyong recognize.

“Idiot! Why aren’t you looking!” The delivery man exclaimed, grinning widely. There he was, slim as he used to be, wearing a hoodie that's too familiar, and the same grin he had always loved. Taeyong was dumbfounded. “You had a haircut,” Doyoung adds.

\--

Everyone was cheering but Taeyong was lost for words. In fact, in that moment, he really wanted to cry. Not because it’s not in his plan, well actually, slightly, but because there he was, Kim Doyoung, standing in front of him. He finally found the words to say. “What the hell are you doing here!” he blurted as he hugged him tightly.

It was even the same perfume that he always wear. “You were supposed to arrive _tomorrow_ , Kim Doyoung,” Taeyong still couldn’t believe it. Doyoung hugs him back, then cupped his face. “Well, surprise.”

There were tears in Taeyong’s eyes that he’s trying so hard to hold back. “ _I_ was supposed to surprise you!” Doyoung laughs. He couldn’t believe it too, how much he missed this man. The whole year he was missing him, now he’s finally in his arms.

Taeyong hasn’t even noticed that everyone’s already finished eating and has even cleaned up the counter. “Actually Taeyong, he arrived this morning,” Johnny explains and couldn’t contain his laughter.

“You’re a fucking traitor, you are,” Taeyong turns to Johnny and smiles. “I just had to be a double agent to both of you, and you both owe me! It’s so difficult not to get caught when Taeyong’s calling me whenever he’s panicking,” Doyoung laughs at this. He was there when Taeyong called Johnny this morning and he had to make an excuse, which Doyoung found really silly and sweet of Taeyong.

“He’s also already met his parents,” Yuta adds. Taeyong was in disbelief. “So I was the only one who doesn’t know?”

“Well yes, Doyoung’s been planning to surprise you too, but we couldn’t break your heart because you’ve been planning too!” Jaehyun points out. “I’ve heard you did this by yourself…” Doyoung starts, smirking at a shy Taeyong. “I’m proud of it!” Doyoung laughs and Taeyong sighs in relief. _Worth it_.

“Anyways we’re going to leave both of you, enjoy yourself!” Jaehyun and the rest said their goodbyes and welcome back Doyoungs before they left.

And now it’s just the both of them left.

__

Surreal. It was really surreal for Taeyong to have Doyoung next to him in that moment. "You know I really appreciate what you did outside... I can't believe you did that," Doyoung really appreciates it as Taeyong isn't the type of person who makes surprises. He'd opt for a meaningful gift, but never a surprise. He loves how much Doyoung appreciates his surprise, and by how happy Doyoung is, he knows that his weeks of worrying has paid off.

“Why are your luggages here..?” Taeyong probes, as he knows that Doyoung’s already been at his house. “Well guess what….” Doyoung smiles once again. Taeyong’s heart fluttered. He’s finally moving in.

They’ve already both changed into their nightwear and finally, after a year, lying next to each other again. It’s already past midnight but Taeyong’s as energized as he just woke up. He feels like floating now that he’s tucked in bed next Doyoung again. 

“I still can’t believe this…” Taeyong’s still lost for words. Doyoung is still a dream to him. 

“Well, then let me make you believe it,” Doyoung announces as he gives Taeyong a kiss, for the first time in a year. Indeed, it feels like the first time again for him. Doyoung tastes sweet like vanilla and Taeyong couldn’t get enough of it. Closing his eyes, he pulls Doyoung closer as he kisses him harder. Doyoung could feel Taeyong’s longing in his kiss, deep and passionate, and Doyoung lets himself get lost in it.

Doyoung opens his eyes and stares into Taeyong’s, deep and dark. The whole world closes around them. “I missed you…” Doyoung declares as Taeyong pulls him in once again. Taeyong puts his hand on Doyoung’s back, the other on his head, pressing his against Doyoung.

“I know,” Taeyong says in between breathes, as he kisses Doyoung’s neck, trailing up to his chin. “I missed this too,” he says as trails up from the neck and sucks unto the skin under Doyoung’s ear. Doyoung grips unto Taeyong’s shirt tightly, and unconsciously lets out a broken sound. It sent shivers down Taeyong’s spine. Immediately, he went for Doyoung’s lips again, this time harder than ever. He sucked unto Doyoung’s lower lip as Doyoung quivers helplessly. Taeyong pulled away and smiles sweetly. “Wait,” he stops.

Doyoung is breathing quickly but tries to get his senses together. “Yes?” Taeyong reaches for the little cactus on the window beside the bed. Doyoung lets out a quiet laugh, “You stopped to show me that?”

“But aren’t you proud?” Taeyong hands it to him.

“I must say I’m quite impressed,” Doyoung says as admires the plant, not really fully back into his senses.

“Open it,” Taeyong orders.

“Hmm?”

“Lift the plant from the head,” Taeyong instructs, and so Doyoung did.

Inside it reveals a little cloth. He lifts it and smiles brightly at Taeyong. Now, he is fully awake and bursting of joy.

“Yes I do,” Doyoung declares as he removes the shiny, silver ring neatly wrapped in a cloth. Taeyong was above the clouds. He puts the ring into Doyoung’s slim finger. Now he couldn’t really hold his tears back.

Doyoung smiles, wipes the tears and jokes, “Are you crying because you’d be watching the same movie for the rest of your life?”

Taeyong chuckles, and kisses him sweetly. “I really don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first work... really anxious about posting this, so a kudos and a comment would be greatly appreciated. thank you for reading. :)
> 
> (also is this considered as fluff)


End file.
